


Where Are Your Pants?

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Uniforms, skant, skant uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #98 "Where are your pants?"Julian arrives at Garak's quarters in an interesting ensemble.





	Where Are Your Pants?

“Where are your pants?” Julian had to laugh at Garak’s scandalized face and the fact that he couldn’t look away from Julian’s legs.

 

“It’s called a Skant uniform, Elim.” Julian explained. “Pants aren’t regulation while wearing it.” 

 

“What sort of perverse admiral made that design choice?” The Cardassian was still staring below Julian’s waist.

“You’re the one making it into a big deal.” Julian said rolling his eyes. “They’re just legs. Most humanoids have them.” He sighed and walked closer to Garak. “Besides, it’s warmer in your quarters and I know that makes you more comfortable.” He brought his arms around Garak’s waist. “But this way I won’t be sweltering.”

 

“If you’re feeling warm, my dear.” Garak smirked. “You’re welcome to wear less.” The two kissed and the lack of pants was all but forgotten.

 


End file.
